Illusion
by Fuutsune
Summary: Set after Link Joker hen, prior to Legion Mate hen. Kai realizes how he and Aichi are just pretending to be happy, even after the Link Joker incident. (AM I TOO LATE FOR LEGION MATE FEELS?) It's kinda fluffy in a way I think?


Kai was sitting on his usual place in the park, the bench he always napped on. The brunette looked up at the cloudless sky. Today...seems kind of gloomy.

He looked down at his hands.

Even though the whole Link Joker incident was already solved, and Aichi had forgave him, but still...

...why does he still feel like it still isn't the end of it?

It stills feels as if...something is wrong...

"Kai-kun?" a sweet voice rang out. Kai recognized the voice immediately. Aichi's sweet, syrupy voice was always music to his ears. Though it sounded...a bit off.

"Aichi..." Kai stared up at the boy standing in front of him. A gentle gust of wind blew, as Kai spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I...just figured that I would find Kai-kun here..." Aichi smiled his usual gentle smile as he placed himself next to Kai on the bench. That sweet smile...it was the smile Kai always loved. But why...why is he hating it so much these days?

"I...see..." Kai mumbled, turning away. Aichi's smiling face...it was something he treasured so much. He didn't get it at all...

This pain he's feeling deep inside his chest...what is it?

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's smile still hadn't disappeared. Aichi stared up at the sky, his smile slowly fading from his face. "I guess...it's time..."

"Time?" Kai snapped his head back to the bluenette's direction. "Time for what?"

"Time for me to say goodbye," Aichi turned back to Kai, the same smile he'd been smiling for the past few weeks on his face. "...Forever..."

"Say...goodbye?" Kai's voice shook. He had a bad feeling about this. "What do you mean...?"

"Kai-kun," Aichi reached out to touch Kai's face gently. "I really have to go. I...have to leave you..."

"But...why?" Kai reached out to grip on the boy's frail shoulders. "Don't joke around..."

"...Kai-kun, it's not use pretending that we're happy," Aichi whispered gently, that stupid smile still on his face. Then, Kai realized...

The reason why he hated that smile so much...

"Aichi..." Kai could feel his eyes water, as he loosened his grip on the boy.

...Even though Aichi smiled so brightly in the past few days, he wasn't happy. Right now, Kai could see the pain hidden behind that smile, the gloominess that ate away the shine of his eyes, and the sadness that consumed the cheerfulness of his voice...

...No, Aichi was not happy.

And he wasn't, either.

Kai stared down at the ground again. The past few days that they laughed together, smiled together...they were all just an illusion they both made up to trick themselves that they were happy.

"But...why?" Kai whispered again. "Why do you have to leave? Do you...hate me?"

"No...it's not that..." Aichi looked down at Kai's hand, as he entwined his fingers with the brunette's. "It's just for everyone's own good...I have to disappear..."

"Aichi -" Kai started, but Aichi cut him off.

"I...love you, you know?" Aichi rubbed his knuckles, a warm smile on his face. "I've always...loved Kai-kun...Even though you were cold...but your existence...it was what made all the days I've spent so priceless..."

Kai stared down at the small blunette, unable to speak.

"To think I've been able to enjoy my life in a world with Kai-kun..." Aichi's smile still haven't shriveled. "I'm...happy..."

The blunette then stared up into Kai's eyes. When their eyes met, Kai could see the sorrow and misery that clouded in his azure eyes.

"I just wish...that you would be happy..." Aichi leaned towards the brunette, pressing his forehead against Kai's shoulder. "My only wish...is for Kai-kun to be happy..."

Kai looked down at the blunette, his eyes widened.

"...Without me..." Aichi continued, his soothing voice starting to break. "Please...Kai-kun, be happy...just be happy, in a world without me..."

Finally, Kai found his voice. He slammed his hands on the bench. "How can I possibly be happy in a world without you, Aichi?! I love you, Aichi, I love you so much! You can't just leave me like this...just let me go with you!"

"No..." Aichi gripped on Kai's arm. "...I don't want to drag Kai-kun into this. So please...just move on, without me..."

"No..." Kai gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fists. "No! There is no way I'm just going to leave you or leave our bonds behind..."

"...There's no other way..." Aichi's grip on Kai grew stronger. Kai couldn't bear to look at Aichi. If he did, surely, the moistness of his eyes...

...He didn't want to cry in front of the blunette. But what the boy had told him to do...it was impossible for Kai to do so.

To leave those happy memories? To abandon their bond?

For him to live in a world without the blunette's smile, his voice, or even his existence?

Kai couldn't possibly live without Aichi...The twisting pain in it heart starts to make his eyes really water.

"But, Aichi..." Kai trembled. "I...love you..."

Aichi smiled sadly.

"Kai-kun," Aichi whispered. "Please...just let me go..."

"I can't...be happy...without you..." Kai's voice shook, as he tried to stop the tears from his eyes.

"Please..." Aichi whispered again, this time, with an edge of pain in his voice. "...Just...fall deeply in love with someone else. Please just forget me, Kai-kun."

"No! I don't want to love anyone but you, Aichi!" Kai yelled, as Aichi stood up, and started to walk away. Kai ran after the blunette...

...But Kai could not reach him...

* * *

"Aichi!" Kai sat up, panting. He looked at his surroundings. He was lying in his bed, the same bed he's been sleeping on for years.

Kai let out a sigh. So that was just a dream, huh? Well, Aichi won't just suddenly disappear, would he? That's all just a dream...

He got up and went to the bathroom. Kai really wanted to see Aichi as soon as possible after that dream.

A small smile appeared on his face. What would Aichi say...if Kai asked the boy out?

Kai looked at the mirror, smiling.

Today...he'll finally ask Aichi out... What kind face would he make? Kai could imagine the boy's face turning red, and his stuttering...

Kai let out a little chuckle. Aichi...is sure adorable, huh...

.

.

But little did he know...that Aichi is already...

* * *

**(Welcome to Legion Mate hen, Kai-kun)**

**(Am I too late for Legion Mate feels)**

**CURSE THAT VIDEO ON NICONICODOUGA IT GAVE me sO MUCH FEELS WHEEZES**


End file.
